When it all falls apart
by Hyouhaku
Summary: Sakura thinks going on a misson to Suna will be easy, and that she wishes for something different to happen in her life. But what happens when love blossoms and scecrets of the past are uncovered? Gaarasaku,NaruHina & more
1. Suna

**Sakura thinks going on a misson to Suna will be easy, and that she wishes for something more exciting to happen in her life but be careful what you wish for. What happens when love blossoms and scecrets of the past are uncovered? Gaarasaku, NaruHina, Inochouji and TemariShika. **

**Well here is my new story. I hope you all like it. It funny cus its all originated in one of my dreams, yeah call me crazy if you want but its the truth.**

**Ok so i don't own Naruto, but i plan on kidnapping Shikamaru....don't tell anyone! **

* * *

"I heard Gaara was coming to town" a certain demon boy told a pink haired kunoichi. "Yeah I know" she replied and the fox boy pouted. "Sakura how is it you always know when he is coming?"

"Well Naruto, that is for me to know, you to wonder about and everyone else to butt out of" Sakura replied with a laugh. "Awww Sakura-Chan, please tell me!" Naruto wined and Sakura shook her head. For as long as she had known him he had never changed and that boy had she known him a long time. In-fact she had known him for 5 years, she'd had 5 years or whining, winging, hyper activeness and annoyingness. But then again she wouldn't change it for the world. She loved Naruto, like a brother. Ever since Sasuke had left she and Naruto had become closer. That teme had left years ago to get stronger and never returned, even after Naruto had caught him and brought him back to Kohona. He still ran away again, but thank fully Naruto let his friendship with the boy dry up after that.

"Naruto stop your nagging, it's annoying!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But Sakura-Chan you never tell me! Whenever I talk about you knowing when Gaara is coming- OW! What was that for?" Naruto complained as Sakura hit him over the head.

"Stop asking so many questions" she said and this time Naruto shut up.

"Naruto are you annoying Sakura again?" a blond asked from behind them. "NO"

"YES" Naruto and Sakura both stated at the same time and Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto I came here to tell you that Hinata was looking for you, she said something about needing you to help pick out wedding cake" Ino explained and Naruto shoot up from his sitting position. Naruto would do anything for his future wife. They were getting married in 3 months and they couldn't be happier. Even though Naruto was only 18 and Hinata was only 17 it wasn't an un-normal age to get married, because both being ninja their life expectancy was shorter than normal villages. So it only made sense for ninja to marry when they found love.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Bye Sakura-chan and Ino-chan" Naruto said as he walked off in the direction on the Hyuga mansion. "That boy is always so full of energy" Ino sighed "I wonder where he gets it from."

"Yeah well I don't know" Sakura replied. "But I'm happy for him" she said with a smile.

"Me too" Ino said "Now Sakura it's about time I took you shopping!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Sakura inwardly groaned shopping with Ino meant sore feet for about a week and 20 hundred more clothes then you didn't need along with a maxed out credit card. "Ino, why do we need to go shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Because you need a new outfit" she said simply and Sakura gave her a puzzled look. "You need a new outfit to show off to Gaara" with that said Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. "And just why do I need a new outfit for Gaara?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips. "Don't act like that in front of me. I know you two have been up to" Ino said with a smug look on her face. "Wa-how-when" Sakura couldn't finish the sentence. How the hell did she find out? Gaara and her had agreed to tell no one what was going on. And now Ino knew. Ino, as in loud mouth, gossip can't keep a secret Ino. This could NOT be happening. But what was worse was what the hell Gaara was going to think when he comes to Kohona and everyone knows what we have been doing. This could not get any worse!

"Hey Sakura you know you're going red" Ino pointed out. "I wanna know what you're thinking of."

"How long have you known?" Sakura asked.

"About a month, I might have come into your house when you were asleep and opened the door and picked up the piece of paper on the floor. Then I might have read it and ran out of your house screaming about how angry I was that you didn't tell me" Ino said and noticed Sakura's eye start to twitch.

"Hey wait I did knock!" Ino exclaimed and than she noticed Sakura biting her lip. A habit she did when she was nerves or mad.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I'M NOT DATING GAARA!" Sakura shouted "THAT LETTER WAS NOT FOR ME! HE WAS NOT ASKING ME OUT! I WAS HELPING HIM WITH THE WHOLE HOW TO ASK A GIRL OUT THING, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY SO HE WROTE ME A LETTER TO SEE IF IT WAS OK!" she screamed as veins popped all over her forehead. Ino started taking steps back.

"Did you tell anyone?" Sakura asked after a few minutes with still a slight hint of anger still in her voice.

"No I didn't" Ino said letting out a breath she had been holding in as she saw Sakura relax. "I have a question. If you're not dating Gaara then why did you ask how long I have known?"

"I thought you had told people"

"Yeah, normally that would happen but you're my best friend so there is a line." Ino stated as she saw a smile on Sakura's face. "So how about the shopping?"

"It's not for Gaara" Sakura said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that we still can't go shopping!" Ino smiled. Sakura shook her head but agreed none the less.

'God I'm going to kill that girl!' Sakura thought 'my feet are killing me!"

'**But we did get some pretty awesome stuff' **Inner Sakura said. **'We are going to look so good for Gaara!'**

'What, not again. Gaara is a friend, friend. What do you not understand?' she asked her Inner self.

'**Yeah a really hot, sexy friend.' **

'Oh shut up! You're just as bad as Ino!'

'**Yeah but you love me' **Inner Sakura stated causing Sakura to mentally crack up. 'You go on believing that' Sakura laughed as she locked her Inner self up.

Sakura smiled as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was now almost as long as it had been when she was 12. She had finally grown out of that huge forehead of hers, and developed quite nicely. Sure her breasts weren't as big as Ino's or Hinata's but they were nice none the less. Her body was toned but still had her curves and was around the average height.

'So another maxed out credit card' she sighed and started putting her new clothes away in her apartment. She had finally moved out of her parents' home. There were still a few boxes to unpack but it looked pretty nice if she did say so herself.

A few minutes latter she was greeted by a knock on the door only to see Iruka at the door.

"Good afternoon Iruka" Sakura greeted.

"Same to you Sakura" he said "Lady Tsunade as requested that you see her" he said.

"Oh ok" Sakura nodded "See ya later"

"Bye" he said before disappearing.

'Looks like I don't have time to finish unpacking. Oh well' Sakura sighed as she headed off to see the Hokage.

"Well, well if it isn't Pinky" a familiar voice said.

"Well, well if it isn't doll boy" Sakura repeated with a smirk.

"Hey! They are puppets!" he replied.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Kankuro" Sakura poked out her tongue and pulled him into a hug. "I could call you make-up man instead" she teased while being released from the hug. "And I could always call you forehead girl" Kankuro teased back.

"Great idea, while you're at it don't forget what happened last time" she said while getting a smug look on her face as he's turned horror filled.

"I swear to god if you slip me another sleeping herb and dress me up in a mini skirt and a boob tube again with matching make up, I'll kill you" he threatened.

"If I do it again, I'll make sure to tie you up and super glue them to you, I think I might add a purple wig this time. Yeah that might match nicely with your make-up" Sakura laughed.

"Its NOT make-up it's war paint!" he argued and Sakura just laughed and nodded.

"Anyway, what are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Gaara had a meeting with the Hokage so we had to arrive a little earlier. Temari is with him now. I'd go but I can't stand those meetings, they are so boring" he said.

"I'm heading there now. I wonder if this has something to do with Gaara" she spoke out loud.

"Not that I know of" Kankuro said.

"Well I got to go, we still on for the dinner with everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah see you soon" Kankuro waved good bye and Sakura walked off.

Sakura walked up the steps of the Hokage tower.

'I wonder if this really does have something to do with Gaara' she questioned silently.

'**Let's hope it does!' **Inner Sakura smirked. **'The things we could do with that red head CHA!'**

'Didn't I lock you up?'

'**Yeah but you can't keep me there forever!' **Inner laughed evilly as Sakura locked her back in her box this time putting a pad lock around it.

Sakura knocked on the door and was replied with a 'come in'. She walked in the door only half surprised to see Gaara and Temari sitting on the couch with Lady Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura" Lady Tsunade said while giving her a bone crushing hug. Only to be released into a hug of Temari's.

"Hey Sakura!" Temari exclaimed.

"Hi everyone" Sakura said being released from the hug. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"I need a medic" the dark voice of Gaara no Sabaku spoke.

"Sakura, Gaara has come from Suna to request that one of our top medics came to Suna to train their medics" Tsunade explained "and you being one of the top medics in the country have been chosen to go. It's a long mission and will take as long as you see fit. Depending on how fast the medics in Suna learn. Do you accept?"

"Hai" Sakura replied. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro will take you there" she said as she tried to hold back tears. "Now go pack your stuff and be at the gates at 5:00am tomorrow, I'll be there to see you off. Dismissed" Tsunade stated.

"Hai" Sakura answered and left the room.

'**WOOOHP!' **Inner Sakura screamed while doing the happy dance. **'Where gonna go to Suna, with Gaara da da da da daaaa!'**

'Oh Shut up' Sakura thought angrily.

'**Wow what got up your tree' **Inner asked sarcastically**.**

'An annoying Inner that won't shut up'

'**Oh I get it, your upset about going to Suna for so long because you don't know how you're going to tell Naruto and the others'**

"Maybe. Naruto will be so upset. He doesn't like me going for long times on missions without him. After Sasuke left, he thinks his friends might do the same.' She sighed.

'**Well tell him that we will visit!' **Inner exclaimed.

'I guess I will tell everyone at dinner tonight. Crap! I need to get ready! I only have an hour!' he inwardly swore and headed off to her apartment.

"GAARA!" The number one knuckle head ninja screamed. Gaara groaned, Naruto was a big pain in the butt. They might be best friends but that doesn't mean that he can't find him annoying. "Hn" Gaara replied.

"So Gaara want some ramen?" He asked already on his second bowl.

"Isn't the whole point of go out for dinner with friends is to eat with them?" Kankuro asked making Naruto sweat drop. "Yeah…well…Chouji started eating…and...well..." he said trying to come up with a reason.

"The baka's always eating" Sakura teased from behind him.

"Well ramen in the best food on the earth!" Naruto argued.

"Try telling that to Chouji." Sakura's best friend teased.

"I think I'll pass Ino" Naruto said cringing at the thought of what happened last time.

"Why not. I'm sure everyone here wants to see you squished like a bug again."

"No it's to troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily "I was the one that had to clean up afterwards."

"Well lazy boy, it was quite entertaining even if you had to get off your lazy ass" Temari piped in and Shikamaru replied with his usual troublesome woman.

The rest of the night went quickly, but it wasn't till after every one had finished eating that Sakura started to get nervous and bit her lip. To bad for her that everyone on the table knows her and everyone could tell something was wrong.

Hinata who was sitting next to her and Naruto decided to find out. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" she whispered. Sighing she cleared her throat.

"Everyone I have something to tell you" with that said all eyes were on her. "I'm going to Suna for a mission. It will take about 2 or 3 months, maybe more" she said causing everyone on the table to have mixed reactions.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed just as she had guessed.

"Naruto it's only for a little while, and I promise that I will come visit you" she said with a smile. "I'm leaving tomorrow at 5 if you want to you can come and see me off" she said.

Naruto was a little reluctant. Who could blame him? He didn't want someone to take away Sakura while he couldn't be there to protect her. After all she was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lose another person that he cared about. That damn Sasuke had almost killed her, not physically but most certainly mentally. She had cared for him so much and wanted him back so bad, but all he did was reject her and tell her she was weak and run away again. And after that Naruto had decided that they were no longer friends and didn't chase after him again. He didn't care about him anymore.

After they had all agreed to see her off in the morning they all headed home except for Naruto who had kissed Hinata and asked that Neji walk her home so that he could walk with Sakura.

"So are you excited about going to Suna?" Naruto asked as the walked side by side to Sakura's new apartment.

"Yeah I was the only thing I was worried about was leaving you" she confessed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to leave you here. I mean you have Hinata and that's great and all but you are like a brother to me Naruto and I know that you don't like me going away for to long after what happened with Sasuke."

"Well I know Gaara will look after you. I made him promise" he said with a smile.

"Really? Did you annoy him to death?" she smirked.

"Sakuraaaa-chan since when do I annoy people to death?"

"Since you were born" she joked. "I think Suna might be fun anyway" Sakura spoke her mind.

"Is it because you are away from everyone here?" he teased.

"Yep that totally the reason" she said and Naruto's jaw dropped and she cracked up laughing.

"HAHA you should see your face!" she laughed "I'm only joking."

"I know that" Naruto lied with one of his big goofy smiles. "OK than what's the real reason?" he questioned as the reached the steps of her apartment.

"I'm staying with THE Sabaku family, there is bound to be more excitement in my life. I have been wishing for something more exciting in my life for a while now" she smiled giving Naruto a good bye hug. "Be careful what you wish for Sakura-chan" Naruto said waving her good bye as she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

**OK well everyone plz read and review and tell me how you thought of this chapter. I will tell you this isn't the avrage story of Sakura going to Suna to teach medics and falling in love with Gaara. That will only be a few chapters. I plan on having major twists in this story. So prepare for the unexpected!**

**Thanks Courtz **


	2. Spotted

**Hiii everyone!!!!**

**Sorry this took so long , I have been busy with my other story and to be honest didn't know what to put in this chapter. But here it is, hope that you like it =D**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura sighed. These medic ninja's were crap, worse then that even. It had been another long day, teaching these medics was harder then she would have thought. With such a low level of knowledge in the healing field it was a wonder that these ninja passed the medical test. She was now having to go over the most basic of medical knowledge even for the highest graded medical ninja in the group.

Her class was finally over and now she was heading to the Sabaku house. Temari has insisted that she stay with them and wouldn't let Sakura say no. So she had ended up stay in on the 3rd floor of the house right opposite Temari's room. The house wasn't overly large; it had just had 3 stories. First being lounge, kitchen and dining room. Second being the floor Gaara and Kankuro shared and the top floor being Temari and now her floor.

"Hi Sakura" Kankuro greeted from the lounge chair as she walked into the room.

"Hi Kankuro" she replied as she walked to the foot of the staircase. "I'll make dinner when I'm out of the shower." She added ad she headed up the steps and stripped her clothes and hopped in the shower.

OoO

She sighed as she made her way to Gaara's office with his dinner. It was now an often occurrence that she had to drop of his dinner. He was normally busy till 11 and sometimes he came home with splitting head aches that Sakura had to heal. After only a weeks stay she had learned that he really cared about his people. They had come to know and trust Gaara as their leader.

Her feet subconsciously walked a root she knew so well and before she knew it she was in Gaara's office.

"Sakura" Gaara greeted as he look up from the paper work.

Emerald eyes shoot up and looked at him "Gaara, I brought you dinner. I wasn't sure if you would be home in time so I brought it anyway." Sakura smiled as she placed the large container of Chicken and corn soup on the desk.

"Hn, thanks" Gaara replied as he took the container towards him, placing it on a spare part of the table.

"Gaara, I was wondering if you had the funds to be able to increase the tools in the hospital" Sakura started "Some of equipment needed for the hospital isn't there. It's important that we have some of the tools we need. It would make my job a lot easier if you had the tools."

Gaara nodded his head as Sakura smiled at him.

Suddenly a hard knock on the door had both their attention.

"Enter" Gaara's voice beamed as sand nin entered the room. "Kazakege-sama" a kunoichi greeted as she entered the room holding a scroll. "It arrived just a moment ago. From the hidden leaf village." She said as she handed him the scroll.

He nodded his head and said girl excused herself.

Gaara unwrapped the scroll and frowned at its contents.

_Dear Gaara-suma _

_I wish to inform you that there has been Akasuki members spotted near the borders of Rain and Fire. ANBU have been sent out to gather information. It would be a good idea to set your Shinobi on alert. Incase they are planning something._

_Regards, _

_Hokage Tsunade _

"Is everything ok?" Sakura questioned as she eyed him.

"The Akatsuki have been spotted in the district between the borders of Wind and Fire." Gaara explained as he got up from his seat and walked over towards the door. "Sakura" Gaara said as he turned around directly staring Sakura in her emerald eyes. "I need you to go and get Temari and Kankuro. Tell them to report to me immediately."

"Sure Gaara" Sakura nodded before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

Sakura appeared in the lounge room much to Temari's surprise. "Sakura?" she questioned, her eye brows raised. "Temari, Gaara has requested you and Kankuro to go and see him now." She replied and Temari's face became worried. "Why?" she asked and she headed towards Kankuro's room with Sakura.

"Akatsuki-"

"What?!" Temari exclaimed as she rushed into Kankuro's room. "Kankuro we have to go and see Gaara. The Akatsuki have been spotted" Temari stated as Kankuro got off his bed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura stared at the place both of them had been. She knew what they were both worried about. The Akatsuki hadn't been back since they had taken Gaara last time, and removed Shukaku. When Gaara had died and Chyio had given her life in order to save the Kazakage. That was the first time that Gaara had really understood that his people loved him as a leader.

But without Shukaku he wasn't as strong. And so the thought of him having to fight them again was a problem. After he had come back the trauma had been terrible. He had been able to sleep again…but his dreams were most unsettling. His brain was still working though the terrors that he had faced in his life. If the Akatsuki came back then the possibility was that they would only get worse. Since lately they had been dying down.

But that wasn't the biggest problem. If they came back did they mean that they were coming back for Gaara…?

OoO

The moonlight reflected off the small flowing river showing a small group of shinobi hiding under the trees. "Is it all set?" the dark figure asked for the shadows as his loyal shinobi knelled in front if him.

"Um, master it appears we have a problem" the shinobi on the left stated. Even in the dim light it was obvious that he was sightly nervous.

"What is it?"

"The target was lost" he explained, the leader's anger flickered.

"How did you lose it?" the leader growled. He had not wait this long to have their target disappear. After all it was only now that he could go it. If the target wasn't found again then his plan would be ruined, he must be there at exactly the right time.

"We were watching Konoha, but it's like she fucking disappeared over night." The man next to him spoke up, his silver hair sticking out. "We followed stupid girl like you said. She just got away."

"Well find her. She is important in this; if you don't find her in three days you will be dealing with me" scolded the leader "she is not to get any idea of what we are up to. I want you to send Sasori, incase you two manage to stuff up again."

"Sure" The silver haired man mumbled with a slight bow. He knew not to disrespect the leader, or go come back without finding their target.

OoO

"Sakura" Temari greeted as Sakura walked in the door, noticing all the council members packed into the meeting room. It was obvious that everyone was worried.

"Sakura we need you to go on a retrieval mission" Temari said as she crossed her legs looking extremely uncomfortable "we sent a group of shinobi out to check the area. Apparently they were attacked by the Akatsuki when they saw them. Both Konoha and Suna ninja have been hurt."

"And that's where we need you to come in" Kankuro finished "We need you and a group of your best students to go out and retrieve them."

"My medics are not ready for this" Sakura stated, shaking her head. There was no way possible that she could send the medics out. They wouldn't be of much help.

"Sakura, you have to take them. One came back unharmed; he said that the rest has been poisoned by Sasori. If that's true…well you know what will happen. You need to treat them like you treated Kankuro" Temari commanded.

"Sakura is right" The councilor to the right middle seat protested "I say we send an ANBU team out to capture Sasori.

"No" Gaara growled "I'm not sending a team out."

"Why not?" the female councilor questioned "we should capture him while we have the chance."

Gaara growled again "He will not be by himself, I will not risk the shinobi in this village over what you think is right."

The female's eyes widened and a sneer sprung to her face. Indicating that she didn't like being talked to like that. "So you are just going to let him get away?"

Gaara nodded his head.

"That's obscene!" she exclaimed "we could kill him! And be rid of one more Akatsuki member!"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest "No" he said bluntly.

"But-" the lady started to complain again but was cut off "If you wish to go against the Kazekage's orders then go ahead, but you know that if you do so you will be kicked off the council board." Temari threatened.

The lady's lips pierced together and she sat down.

"Sakura" Gaara said "I need you to get a team together; it doesn't have to be the one's you are teaching. But they must be good enough. This mission is vital. Dismissed."

"Hai Kazekage-suma" Sakura replied and headed out of the room. She sighed as she quickly made her way back to the Sabaku's house and packing her ninja gear.

'**Sooooooo who you gonna take?' **Inner Sakura pried.

'Umm Hina and Miyu. Their the best out of all of them.' she thought and headed out of her room and over to the hospital to tell the others about the mission.

OoO

"Where about are they meant to be?" Hina asked as they continued to sprint though the trees.

"500 miles South-West from here" Sakura replied turned slightly more to the West. Hina and Miyu nodded their heads and sprinted faster as they saw the wounded shinobi.

"Split up and take one each, their appears to be only three. The stream is just behind those trees. Use the water from that" commanded Sakura as she checked the man for other wounds.

OoO

"Well will you fucking look at that" the silver haired shinobi exclaimed as they watched a small group of ninja approach.

"Keep it down Hidan" the taller shinobi demanded.

"As if they could fucking hear me anyway" Hidan argued, as the shinobi passed them.

"She's here" the shortest one noted "Looks like we found her again."

"What ever" Hidan cursed "Let go back to the fucking base already."

"We have to make sure they die first"

"Then kill them already Sasori" Hidan growled as he started walking back in the direction of the closest base.

Sasori nodded his head and waited for the pained gasps and yelling from the medics before he disappeared into forest.

OoO

"Gaara" Kankuro greeted as he walked into the Kazekage's office. Gaara grunted in response.

"I have Sakura's mission report, she was to tired to do it herself" Kankuro explained "she was warn out after she spent all day trying to find a cure to Sasori's poison. She lost them out on the field Gaara. And when she came back the ANBU that had come back un-harmed have actually been poisoned differently. "

Gaara growled at the news. The medics had come back, warn out and empty handed. The Akatsuki had killed all the ANBU that had been sent out to follow them, including the one that had come back supposedly un-harmed.

He rubbed his hands though his crimson hair, feeling a head ache coming. This meant that any information the ANBU had picked up was gone. "Fine, dismissed" Gaara said and Kankuro walked out of the room.

He stood up and closed his door. If it wasn't him that they are after then what could they possibly want? There were no more tailed beasts near Suna anymore, yet they had still come into Suna territory. It didn't make any sense. There couldn't be anything else that they wanted. Could there?

Gaara growled inwardly.

Whatever the Akatsuki had wanted they most likely had.

OoO

"We found her" Sasori said and he watched as his leader nodded his head and a smirk crossed his face. He knew his leaders plan was well on its way now.

"Very well" he commented "then you know what's next. I want everything ready, it's almost time."

Sasori nodded his head and walked out of the room and down the large corridor. He had to go tell the others to get ready.

Now all they had to do it wait and their plan would play out.

* * *

**Yeah this was a page shorter then the other chapter, sorry about that. Anyway plz R&R. I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but it will get better. The chapter's will get really exciting soon XD**

**I just have to sort out a few things in the story before it starts, so yeah sorry if this chapter was a little boring -.-**


End file.
